Usual Day or Not
by OMacGyverO
Summary: MacGyver has come home from a rough assingment and the day starts normal but turns into an big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**MacGyver and other related characters doesn't belong to me. I'm only borrowing MacGyver for this story. ****It is my first story so be a little easy on me. If you like or in some way can help me with anything, please review. Thanks for everything!**

**Usual Day or Not **

It's cold, so cold. His hands were freezing and they were slowly turning blue.

He had been standing there for a while now, just thinking about the past.

Of every person he'd ever met. Of friends that were long gone. Of lovers that he had given his heart to. It was hard to be the man he was.

Everybody relying on you, trusting you to save them out of their misery.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"_Never again am I going to help anybody"_, he thought

-Excuse me, but are you going to stand there all day?

MacGyver was awakened out of his daydreaming.

-Wha… oh sorry, he said and dropped the frozen beans he was holding. Mac looked at his watch, it was six o'clock. The man talking to Mac pushed him away from the freezer. Mac was tired and didn't care if someone was messing with him.

The last assignment had been a though one.

**Get the information and come back. **

That's what Peter Thornton had said, his boss and best friend. **It will be easy.**

But it was nothing like Pete had said. True, the information was easy to get.

But getting out of there was another matter.

Being chased through a jungle by mad men. It wasn't MacGyver's idea of having fun. Mac hade almost made it to the helicopter when he was hit by a bullet in the shoulder. The helicopter had waited for him. Even when it almost had took their lives. He got to the helicopter just as they lifted.

The men in it had grabbed him and lifted him inside. Grateful for them to save him he past out. Next thing he saw was a hospital room. He had been at the hospital for a three days before he was released. Pete didn't know how the assignment had went. He was on vacation on Hawaii.

MacGyver walked to the cash desk and paid for the groceries.

-10,45, said the cashier.

-Here you go, said MacGyver. He handed over the money and left the store. The sun was about to set and it was getting dark. He couldn't drive home because of the shoulder. So it was walking that counted. But the store wasn't far from the harbour, a couple of blocks.

MacGyver was tired. He dropped the bag with food and took his keys from his jacket pocket. He fumbled with them but soon got them inside the keyhole.

The door opened and he stepped inside.

He dropped the bag on the counter and slipped out of the black leather jacket he was wearing. The house looked as it always did. Messy.

He went for the couch and with a thump he fell back on it.

"_It good to be home"_, thought Mac and drifted of to sleep.

**End ****of chapter one. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up. Please review.**

**Chapter Two**

The houseboats front door opened and a man stepped inside. It was completely dark. So the man didn't see the counter.

-Oww…shit, said the man.

MacGyver woke with a start. He thought he had heard something. It was dark and absolutely quite. Mac lay completely still and didn't even breathe.

-Crap… my toe!

Mac was right and thought of something to do. He didn't know if the man was armed or not and he didn't want to take the chance.

"_The phone maybe. Yes that will do". _MacGyver carefully stretched his arm for the phone.

The intruder was almost within reach of the sofa. Mac looked up and saw a silhouette of a man. With out even thinking he hit the intruder with the phone.

With a thud the man fell down on the floor.

-uhh…my head.

"_Who is that?"_, thought Mac. The voice was familiar.

-Oww, moaned the man.

MacGyver was now standing with the phone raised, prepared to strike at any moment.

-W..why did you do that? asked the intruder.

-Do I know you? asked Mac and lowered his hand.

-Of course you do kemosabe, said the man and rubbed his head.

-**Jack Dalton! You… **don't sneak up on me like that, shouted Mac and helped Jack up.

-I wanted to surprise you, and I see it worked.

MacGyver sighed and drew his hand through his hair.

-Can you lit up this place it is so dark.

-You could have thought that before you came sneaking in, said Mac.

The light went on and showed the mess. The phone lay on the floor by the sofa, pillows from the sofa lay scattered around the two men.

Jack looked around.

-Well I see nothing has changed here, he said and grinned. His head hurt a bit and he could feel a bump started to grow on his forehead.

-Yes, it does and that's because of you and your problems, now what is it you want, said MacGyver and sat down on a stool by the counter. Jack looked up from the floor and had a first good look on Mac. He was pale and looked tired.

The sling around Mac's left arm startled him.

-What happened to you? asked Jack with concern now written on his face.

-I was shot, said MacGyver and started to feel irritated.

-Mac you should lay down and not be jumping around.

-I was until somebody came sneaking up on me.

Jack helped MacGyver back to the couch. With a sigh he lay back and rested.

This kind of action wasn't good for a wounded man.

-Are you okay? asked Jack.

-No I'm not okay! And it's because of you. Scaring people half to death, said Mac and was now wide awake. He looked up at Jack and saw how worried the man was.

-Now what is it you want?

-Just a place to sleep.

-Take the bed, said MacGyver and waved with his hand towards the stairs.

-Thanks, is there anything I can do? asked Jack.

-No, replied Mac as his eyelids started to drop.

-Goodnight, said Jack and went for the stairs.

-Night, slurred Mac and was soon asleep.

**Chapter two is now finished. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! New chapter! **

**Chapter Three**

The morning was bright and the sun shined inside the houseboat. Seagulls shouted their morning cries and the ocean made silent waves.

Not a cloud could be seen. Only a blue clear sky. It was a beautiful morning.

MacGyver opened his eyes but shut them when the light stung his eyes.

Slowly he reopened them and let them adjust.

-Whoa, he said and slowly sat up.

"_Seems like it is going to be a great day to day"_, thought Mac.

He stood and walked to the kitchen part of the house.

"_Food"_, thought MacGyver and his stomach rumbled. He opened the fridge and looked. The top shelf was empty. The second only had some butter and a couple of carrots.

-Hhmm, said Mac and looked on the third shelf. Alfalfa sprouts, beans, cucumber and salad.

-Not much, said MacGyver.

He stood there for a while and starred at the fridge.

-The grocery bag! said MacGyver and remembered. He turned around and looked at the counter. There it stood. Just where he had left it.

He opened the white plastic bag and looked.

Vegetables, juice, milk, fruit and bread. He took out the groceries and put them in the fridge.

"_Okay, what will it be? Butter, bread…juice and an apple"_, thought Mac.

-Mac my boy! You are up early. Couldn't sleep in this beautiful morning, said Jack with his arms wide spread when he came down the stairs.

-Ah…breakfast! The most important meal of the day.

-Yes it is if you ate instead of talking, replied Mac and sighed.

-What are you making? asked Jack and sat down on a stool beside the counter.

-Sandwiches, replied Mac.

-Ah, said Jack.

-Jack what is it you really want? asked Mac and looked up at Jack.

**Well that was chapter three. It wasn't that long but I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The morning breakfast went under silence.

-I'm going to take a shower, said MacGyver and went upstairs.

"_A warm nice shower will be great",_ thought Mac and started to undress.

The sling was hard to work with and his shoulder hurt when he moved it. He stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. First it was cold and MacGyver flinched. Awhile later the water turned warm. He started to relax.

It was wonderful.

Every problem, every thought about the past left his mind. He was an empty shell filled with calmness.

Time passed by and Mac started to feel like himself again. Not angry or irritated.

He turned shower off and took a blue towel. With his right hand he dried himself. Soon he was dry. He put a t-shirt on and then the sling. Sweatpants will do. Now his shoulder ached. It throbbed with pain every time his heart beat.

"_A couple of painkillers and I'll be fine"_

He unlocked the bathroom door and went for the stairs.

-Jack what are you doing? asked Mac when he down on the first floor.

There was no answer. Only silence.

-Jack?

Nothing, not a beep.

-Jack stop playing around and show yourself

But nobody came.

"_This is not good"_

-Jack it's not funny!

Mac walked into the living room. Everything was a mess. Pillows had been reaped apart, the phone was broken and his TV had fallen to the floor.

A couple of books lay scattered around the room.

Mac looked at the back door. The glas was broken on the door.

"_What happened here?" _thought Mac and brought his hand through his hair.

His blond hair was still damp because of the shower.

He should have heard something. Jack was gone, somebody had him.

Something caught MacGyver eye. He walked to the sofa and bend down. He felt the red spot on the floor with his finger.

It was blood.

**Kind of short I know but I'll promise the next one will be longer. **


	5. Authors note

**Authors note-**Sorry about the delay but I have been busy and my computer have had viruses and have broken down twice.


End file.
